My Love is Taken
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: OneShot. This is a flashback to the day Daniel (Who is deceased after Cora ripped his heart out) and Regina's daughter, Bella, is born and immediately taken away from Regina by her evil mother. THIS STORY GOES WITH "ALL OF MY LOVE IS BACK", the story that I am continuing to write.


**Hello, all. This is a OneShot to the day that Bella was taken away from Regina, right after birth.**

**This story goes along with "All Of My Love Is Back", you most likely won't understand what's going on without reading that first :)**

**Thanks, enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

"Regina, you are getting bigger and bigger every day." My mother said, dry and coldhearted.

"I feel as though I'm going to pop." I replied.

"When was it again, that you know, you…" Cora started asking.

"Daniel's been gone for thirty-four weeks now," I said, "That means it's been about forty weeks."

"I still can't believe it." She replied.

"Well, it's believable to me." I gently rubbed my belly, trying to get the pain to stop.

"Cora, please, let off of her." My father told her.

"Are you really taking her side? Really?" She replied to him.

"Not necessarily, but she doesn't need the stress and neither does the baby." Henry replied.

"Father…" I started.

"It's okay, Regina." He replied.

"Since you're going to burst any day now, I'm keeping you under lock and key so you don't run away when I tell you my news." She turned to me.

"What news?" I asked confused.

"News." She replied, with no emotion whatsoever, "Come with me."

She took my arm and dragged me to a room and locked the door, "After this child is born, you will be marrying the king right away. He has informed me this would look very bad if you raised the child in his kingdom, so you aren't allowed to bring it." She told me dryly.

"Then I'm not marrying him." I replied sternly.

"Oh yes, you are. You _will_ be queen, Regina." She stuck her face closer to the bars in the door, "And you are not going to raise this child."

"What are you going to do to it?" I started crying, immediately, knowing my mother would take it away.

"I will hide her, she will be raised by someone else until she is an adult. Hopefully she'll be raised with more sense than you have, and maybe she won't get pregnant by some stupid…stupid stable boy."

I let out a loud cry when she said that. Daniel, he wouldn't be here to help me. I knew this all along, but it didn't seem true until now. What was I going to do? I couldn't lose my child…

"Please, mother. Don't." I replied, crying on my knees.

"Stop begging, foolish girl." She replied.

Suddenly I got a sharp pain in my back that went all the way down to my toes, "Ahhh!" I screamed.

"What is your problem? Get a grip on yourself." Cora replied.

"Stop it, Mother!" I replied through screams and through tears, it was all I could do to spit those three words out.

"Regina, you can't possibly miss him that much-"

"AHHHHH!" Another sharp pain shot through my back, I rolled over from my knees onto my side, curled up in a ball as tight as I could be with a nine month pregnant belly between my chest and my knees.

"Cora?!" Henry shouted, "What are you doing to her?!" He ran up to the door.

"I'm doing nothing," She slammed him against the wall with magic, "She's bringing it upon herself."

"No! I'm not- ahh!" I tried to say the words, but it wasn't working. I was in too much pain.

"Cora, she's giving birth!" Henry shouted at her.

Cora took her magic off of him and he was released from the wall. He rode his horse all the way to the doctor, to bring him here.

"Regina, breathe deep." The doctor kept telling me, but truthfully I wanted to rip his throat. Simple as that.

I got up off of my side with much help and walked over to the bed. I laid down and started crying again, both from pain and from knowing this child will be taken as soon as she's born.

"Regina, stop crying. You sound like an imbecile!" Cora said.

"Cora, please, she is in great pain." The doctor looked over at her for a quick second.

Cora turned around quickly and walked to the other end of the room.

For the life of me, I couldn't get comfortable, at least as comfortable as one can get when giving birth. My long hair was all in my face and I had nothing to tie it with, this bed was horribly uncomfortable, and everyone was watching me. The last one made it extremely awkward.

"Regina," The doctor said while pulling the bottom of my nightgown back down, "You're not ready yet. A few more hours." He walked out of the room with my mother.

"My darling," Father came over to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

I thought carefully about this one, what all _could_ he really do to help me?

"Please, can you get me something to tie my hair with? It's sticking to my face from sweat." I asked as calmly as I could.

"Yes, dear. Anything else?" He asked.

"Do I have to stay in this room?" I asked him.

"Your mother…your mother wants you to." He replied with sadness in his voice.

"Daddy, please, help me. I can't give my baby up!"

He reached down and hugged me, "You are strong, Regina. Your mother is weaker than you, that is why she is doing this."

"But I thought the king said…"

"The king said nothing of the situation." He replied.

"So she's taking it away for no reason?" I asked.

"To her, it's an embarrassment. She never wanted you and Daniel together, and this is the product."

"Daddy…help me. Please!" I cried out again, I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Sweetheart I wish I could. Your mother would kill both of us if I tried to get you out of this room." His eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry."

Hours passed, it felt like a whole day had gone by. I was in so much pain that I couldn't stay still, finally the doctor came back in.

"She's ready." He turned to Cora and stated.

Mother turned away and faced the wall like she did when she was mad.

The doctor started telling me what to do again, _breathe, push, breathe, push. _I got it already!

"One last time, Regina." He told me.

I held my breath and did what he said.

A moment later, so much of the pressure was gone and I heard a cry, this time it wasn't from me.

"It's a girl." The doctor told me, coldhearted and no love. Just like my mother, "Do you want to hold-"

"No, she doesn't." Cora walked over to us and shot him a look.

"Mother please! You have no say-" She silenced me with a flick of her wrist.

"Trust me, she doesn't want to hold her." Cora repeated.

I was bawling, tears were streaming down my face. I was doing all I could to tell the doctor not to give her to my mother, she was horribly evil and always would be.

"Stop it, Regina!" She shouted at me, "You're such a fool. Be glad someone like the king will marry you."

The doctor just got my baby to be quiet, and Cora grabbed her. She immediately started crying again, screaming.

"It's okay, Grandma's got you." She rocked back and forth with my screaming baby in her arms. She wasn't giving up on the cries.

"Be quiet," She flicked her wrist again and used magic on this poor, screaming newborn baby. "That's better." She smiled evilly.

"Cora, have you changed your mind on this?" Henry asked her.

"Shut up, fool. I don't listen to you." She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." He backed away, terrified.

She reached down and got in my baby's face, "It's time to go." She told her.

Bella was screaming and kicking, she didn't want to go with her. She knew how horrible she was.

"Cora, she wants her mother." The doctor dared to say.

"Too bad. She's not getting her." Cora replied and walked out of the door.

That was the first and last time I saw my little girl, forever. She was never coming back. When my mother left the room, my voice came back.

"How could she be so evil?!" I screamed at anyone who was listening.

"I'm sorry, Regina." The doctor was packing up his things.

I rolled over on my side and buried my face in the cold pillow. I cried for days, right there on that bed.

Finally, Cora came back and saw me, "Get up." She demanded.

I rolled over and looked at her, still lying down.

"I said, _get up._" She repeated. She pointed her bony finger to me and picked me up and slammed me on the floor.

"Now will you listen to me?" She said.

"What do you want." I asked through tears, trying to get off of the floor.

"You need your dress fitting. You will be marrying the king in only a few days."

"I'm not marrying him." I replied.

"What do you mean you're not? You are, I say you are." She demanded.

"You've taken away Daniel, you've taken away Bella, what else do you possibly want from me?"

"I want you to be happy." She smiled.

"I will never be happy with that man, you've taken all of my happiness away." I replied through tears.

"That was not happiness, Regina, that was stupidity."

"Fine, I was stupid then. But I _was_ happy. You took it all away from me."

"Come on, stupid girl." She dragged me by my arm out the door, "Get out of these ratty clothes and into your dress. You have a wedding in four days."

I peeled my smelly, ratty nightgown off that I'd been wearing since Bella was born, five days already. I looked in the mirror at my body, it looked horrible. I had never looked this awful in my life. Not only was I probably thirty pounds or more overweight, I had stretch marks all over my stomach. They were just horrible reminders of my child being taken away from me. My face was pale, and my eyes had dark circles from crying and little sleep. I was not going to look good on this wedding day, no matter how much preparation I had.

I put a clean gown on, another that I had worn when I was pregnant. Another horrible reminder. I walked back in front of the mirror and took a look at myself again. I still looked horrible.

"Drink water, dearie, it helps with the circles." A voice said from behind me somewhere.

I turned around and looked at this odd creature.

"Rumplestiltskin is the name, dearie, at your service. For a price."

"I have nothing you need to service." I replied, "I don't even know you or how you got in my room."

"I have my ways." He laughed, "And I also have my ways in magic." He rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"I don't want your magic. I've seen what it does to people." I started crying again.

"Don't cry, dearie, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you by teaching you magic."

"No, get out." I replied and walked to him. I pushed him out of my door and locked it shut. "That should fix that-"

"Did you really think that could stop me?" He reappeared in my room, door still shut and locked.

"How can you help me, Rumple…Rumpleshtilt…"

"RumpleSTILTskin."

"Yes, that."

"I can help you by giving you magic, magic to defeat your mother."

This got my attention, anything to defeat my evil mother. He told me all about magic and I said I'd give it some thought. He finally left my room and stayed gone, though I had an eery feeling that I was still being watched.

**_Four days later_**

"Here Regina, put this on." Mother walked in with my wedding gown.

"No."

"What did you say to me?" She replied.

"No!" I turned around and pushed her against the mirror with my magic, "Goodbye mother." I flicked my wrists and into the mirror she went.

"Regina, stop this foolishness this instant." She was beating against the mirror.

"Not happening." I pushed my hands forward and shattered the mirror with more magic, I guess this really did come in handy, now that I knew how to use it.

King Leopold burst through the doors, "Are you ready yet?" He asked me.

"I…I…" Rumplestiltskin had only taught me how to use magic on my mother, I knew nothing else.

"Get ready!" One of his servants shouted at me.

I ended up marrying him, completely against my will. But at least I had gotten revenge on my mother.

I was never going to forget about my Bella, though everyone wanted me to. She was alive, somewhere, hopefully, if my mother didn't kill her.

I had to find her one day, I will.


End file.
